I Want You
by Perfect.Piece
Summary: Tris goes back to Tobias's room after experiencing her Fear Landscape. But Tobias was in it. Tris is afraid of intamicy, and faces her fear. How will everyone react? ( No War on Abnegation ) *Lots of Lemons*
1. Chapter 1

**Divergent " I Want You"**

This is the part after Tris goes through her fear landscape and her and Tobias go back to his room to talk. And he shows her his tattoos. And they talk about why he is in her fear landscape, and how she is afraid of intimacy. The beginning part is actually from the book.

Page 407 from actually book Chapter 31

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer * I do not own Divergent***

_**Sigh**_

He turns toward me. I want to touch him, but I'm afraid of bareness; afraid that he will make me bare too.

"Is this scaring you, Tris?"

"No," I croak. I clear my throat. "Not really. I'm only afraid of what I want."

"What do you want?" Then his face tightens. "Me?"

Slowly I nod.

He nods too, and takes my hand in his gently. He guides my palms to his stomach. His eyes lowered, he pushes my hands up, over his abdomen and over his chest, and holds them against his neck. My palms tingle with the feel of his skin, smooth, warm. My face is hot, but I shiver anyway. He looks at me.

"Someday," he says, "if you still want me, we can… " He pauses, clears his throat. "We can…"

I smile a little and wrap my arms around him before he finishes, pressing the side of my face to his chest. I feel his heartbeat against my cheek, as fast as my own.

"Are you afraid of me, too, Tobias?"

"Terrified," he replies with a smile.

I turn my head and kiss the hollow beneath his throat.

"Maybe you won't be in my fear landscape anymore." I murmur

He bends his head and kisses me slowly.

"Then everyone can call you Six."

"Four and Six." I say.

We kiss, and this time it feels familiar. _Will he still be in my fear landscape?_, I think. I don't want to be afraid anymore. We still have a few hours till the welcoming banquet…

"Tobias," I whisper, " I don't want to be afraid anymore."

I look up into his eyes, and his face tightens. I kiss his neck, " I want this, I want you."

"I want you." He whispers back and kisses me softly. I look up, and nod in conformation.

He slowly starts to take my shirt off, as we move to the bed. His shirt is already off from when he showed me his tattoos. I run my hand along his back and then move to his pants. I slide them off and he takes mine off too, as we continue to kiss.

We fall onto the bed together, I'm usually afraid of intimacy, but not now. It's time to face my fears, and be brave. I go against everything I was taught as a child.

Tobias is new at this too, and I pull back from our passionate kiss and look at his face. He stares back. _This is what I want, time to be brave Tris._

I start to take off my panties slowly, and he takes his boxers off too. My mouth finds his again and my tongue starts to explore. Our mouths move in unison, and I grab his erected penis, but I don't know what to do with it. So I just start to rub it, and Tobias lets out a quiet moan.

I release my hand from his throbbing cock, and I lay down with my head on his pillows. Tobias gets on top and enters me. It hurts really badly at first, but then I start to enjoy it. He pulls my bra off, and looks down at my bare chest. He caresses my breasts and continues to thrust in me.

It reminds me when Peter almost touched me, I shiver, and release that thought from my mind._ He saved me. Tobias saved my life that night._ I look up into his dark blue eyes, and thank him with a kiss.

Tobias thrusts in deeper, and I am no longer a virgin anymore, and neither is he. He is mine, and I am his. I escape a loud moan, and scream his name!

"TOBIASSS!"

My orgasm makes me shutter throughout my entire body, and it was wonderful! Tobias looks into my eyes, "I'm about to cum!" he says, and releases his load into me!

I shiver at the wonderful feeling of his semen, and Tobias slowly pulls out as he pants and lies down next to me.

I lay my head on his chest, "That was _amazing_!" I say breathing heavily

"You are wonderful Tris," he says and rubs my back soothingly, "I think I'm falling in love with you"

"I think I'm falling in love with you," I say back. I lift my head and give him a peck on his lips.

I wind my hands into his, and we just talk and kiss for two hours, until we hear people stir outside. It's time for the banquet.

I get up and Tobias smiles at me, he seems lighter and happier. I don't want to leave his side, but it's time for the results of whose going to be in Dauntless. He sits up and walks toward me, as I put my black pants and shirt back on.

He lifts my chin and kisses me one last time before he puts his clothes back on, and we walk out, hand in hand, to go to the banquet.

**Please Review and Follow! Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Divergent " I Want You" Chapter 2**

Hi everyone! This part is a little boring, and mostly like the book, but it's important! So enjoy! It leaves right off from part 1

When we reach the entrance, we separate. I go in first and run to the table that I share with Christina.

"Where did you go?" asks Christina. "Everyone else went back to the dormitory."

"I, uh. Went to Fours room. I just needed some peace and quiet, and he asked if I wanted to stay with him until the banquet." I stammer

Christina gives me a shocked look. "You went to Four's room." She chokes out.

"Yes," I say a little embarrassed, "He's not as mean as he looks."

"Oh, sure. Anyway. What did you to do?" She asks suspicially

"Nothing, just, you know. . ." I say looking down

Before Christina could say anything, Will walks over.

"Hey, what are you two doing? Oh, and Tris, the leaders that were watching your fear landscape were laughing about something. Any idea what obstacle it was?" he asks

"No."

"You're lying, that's why you're not in Candor," he says, "What was it?"

"Okay, fine. I was afraid of . . . intimacy."

"Intimacy," Christina repeats, "Like. . . sex?"

I tense up, and nod. _Should I tell them about me and four?_

"What happened, did someone just try to do it with you? Who was it?" She asks

"Uhhh. . ."

"Who was it?" Christina repeats

"It was Four" I say quickly

"Four." Will repeats. "Do you two have a thing going on?"

"Uh, kind of. I don't know."

"Wait, like I said, what did you two do in his room?" Christina says eyeing me

"Well, I told him about my fear landscape, and how he was in it. And I faced my fear. And that's that, ok?" I said

"Wait, are you telling me that the selfless girl from Abnegation did something selfish?" Christina says laughing.

"Oh, shut up." I say with my face getting red.

Then, a microphone squeals somewhere, and I clap my hands over my ears. I look across the room, and Eric stands on a table with the microphone in hand, tapping it with his fingertips. The crowd quiets down, as Eric begins.

"We aren't big on speeches here, so I'm going to keep this short. It's a new year, and we have a new pack of initiates, and a slightly smaller pack of members. So we offer them congratulations."

Everyone erupts into cheers and the noise makes my chest vibrate. Eric continues on about our bravery and prospers. He concludes his speech with how tomorrow is our first acts as members, and the top ten initiates will choose their professions, as the rankings appear on the screen behind him.

My name is First, as a weight lifts off my chest. This is where I belong, and I'm so happy. Christina is seventh, and will is sixth. We all group hug, and I smile and look across the room to Tobias.

He walks over, and I beam a smile at him.

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" He says.

"You know," I say, "I really don't care."

I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his.

He grabs my hips and swings me around. Best moment of my life.

"I'm really proud of you." He whispers in my ear as he puts my feet back to the ground.

I grab his hand and direct him back to his room.

**How was it? Please review and follow! What do you think will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! *Warning Lemon* Enjoy**

I lead Tobias to his room, and before he can even unlock the door I press my lips to his. As he lifts up me legs and puts them around his waist. He opens the door. And I start to pull off his shirt. He lays me on his bed. And pulls my jeans off, and quickly undresses himself. I rip my shirt off. And unhook my bra. As I reunite with Tobias's lips.

I straddle my legs around his waist, and grab his hair to pull him closer to me.

I look up into his beautiful dark blue eyes, and kiss the hollow part of his neck. Then Tobias whispers into my ear

"I love you."

"I love you." I whisper back. Genuinely meaning it. I have never loved anyone this way, and I stare at his beautiful face, and nod my head.

He leans down and starts to suck on my nipple. I groan in pleasure.  
Then I rest my head down on his pillows, and spread my legs.  
Tobias lines his fully erected penis up with my lips and slowly enters me.  
I moan, to encourage him on. And he goes in deeper. Feeling around, and starts to thrust harder and harder. I grope his back, and dig my nails into his shoulders. He finds my spot, and I blissfully have an orgasm, as I shake in pleasure, and Tobias thrusts deeper, and keeps going in. He moves around, and caresses my breasts with his rough hands. And bends down to suck on my nipple. Then his hands grip the sheets as he explodes into me. I smile with the warm feeling of his sperm finding their way inside me, as he slowly pulls out.

But I'm not finished yet. I lean up, as Tobias lays his head on the pillows next to me panting. I find his huge cock, and lick it. He groans, and I put my full mouth around his penis. I start to move my head up and down. And lick all sides. He groans even loader, and grips the sheets. I lift my head up and start to rub it with my hands. Moans escape his mouth then I sit on his lap with my vagina right on top of his cock. I slowly slide up and down. Tobias grabs my ass, and starts to thrust.

It feels so good, and I think back to yesterday when I was still a virgin. I look at Tobias. He has his eyes closed shut enjoying the moment.

He opens his eyes, and says "I'm about to cum again."

I still keep moving up and down, and he lets his juices flow into me. I smile, and feel him hit my G-Spot.

I start to shake, and have the amazing feeling of an orgasm again.

After I finish, I slowly lift up, and he pulls out of me. I lay down next to him, and he puts his arm around me.

"Up for a round three?" He asks

I laugh, and kiss his lips as they crush to mine.  
"Of course!" I say

**How was it? Please review! I would really appreciate it! Should I continue on?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Want You *By the way, there is no war on the abnegation* Kay. Enjoy**

I wake up to empty sheets next to me. I look up frantically, as Tobias steps out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, and wet hair. I smile, and he comes over and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Sleep well?" He asks while caressing my hair with his hand.

"Very well." I say smiling, and go in to kiss him. He moves his hand to my cheek, and cradles my head to pull me closer to him. Heat spreads through me slowly.

I pull my head back, and look up into his eyes, then jump up.

I have to start getting ready, today is the first day of training for my job. I choose to be an ambassador to other factions. I quickly take a shower, and comb my hair. I put on the clothes I had on yesterday, because I have nothing else to wear, and give Tobias a quick kiss goodbye before running out the door. Today he has to train the new dauntless members about the job in the control room, and training initiates. Christina was the only one to choose that job, so he's basically just training her.

I run into the Dauntless Ambassadors room just on time. My trainer, the Head leader of dauntless ambassadors gives me a funny look, as I try to catch my breath from running all the way across the other side of the pit. I take a deep breath and say.

"Hi, my name is Tris."

"I'm Garrett your trainer. Today I will teach what an ambassador does. First, we receive information from the factions about problems, and if they need help. Second, we go to meetings usually held in Abnegation headquarters, and discuss things going on. Finally, we do work in other factions sometimes for dauntless representation. "

Next, he shows me how to use the Dauntless computer, and how to receive and send information to the other factions. I pick it up pretty quickly, and know how to do the basics by the end of the day.

Finally, I'm over with training, and now I have to go back and move into my new apartment, since initiation is over, and I don't have to live in the dorm anymore.

I ask for an apartment close to Four's and Christina's, and mine is exactly two down from Christina's, and right next to Tobias's.

After I finish unpacking my clothes that were in the Dorm, I walk over to Tobias's door and softly knock. He opens it right away, and picks me up and spins me around as soon as he sees me.

"How was your first day?" He asks

"Good, being an ambassador is very interesting. Guess where my room is?" I ask smiling

He walks out, and points to the door right next to his. I smile, and laugh.

"yes."

"Good, I love having you so close. But you probably won't sleep there often." He says

I nod smiling, "I know."

He takes me into his room, and shuts the door behind him.

"So how was training Christina?" I ask

"Good, she's really good with computers, tomorrow I have to teach her about how to train the initiates." He says

"That's good; I think her and Will moved in together."

"Yeah, they couldn't get off each other at lunch." He says laughing

"Yes, so what do you want to do? My first day as an official Dauntless Member. " I say seductively

"I could think off a few things, he says He picks me up, and rests my legs on his waist, as he pins me to the door.

I push my lips to his forcefully, as if I can't get enough. He carries me over to the bed, and we fall onto his mattress together. I start to pull Tobias's shirt off when I hear a knock on the door.

Tobias gets up, and opens the door slowly. Christina stands there smiling.

"Um, hi. Sorry, I was wondering if you knew where Tris was. I wanted to ask her if she wanted to go shopping . . .," Then she sees me sitting on Tobias's bed, with my shirt halfway unbuttoned, "Oh, sorry to interrupt. Um, never mind." She says slowly walking away. Tobias shuts the door laughing.

"Sorry about that." He says while walking back over to the bed.

"Its fine, where were we?" I say seductively

Tobias grabs my cheek, and pulls me into his kiss.

"I think you remember." He whispers into my ear.

I do, and then we continue on where from we left off.

**So, how was it? Please review and follow! It really means a lot to me **


	5. Chapter 5

**I Want You (Chapter 5) Enjoy**

*2 Weeks Later*

I wake up with Tobias's arm around mine. I look at his sleeping face, as I try to wake myself up. I feel extremely tired today, with a bad head ache.

It's Saturday, so I don't have work today. Being an ambassador is great. You only have to go to a meeting in abnegation once a month, and all you have to do is just communicate with the other factions about what's going on there, for the rest of the month. Unless, they need a Dauntless member in another faction, I have to do that. But that rarely happens.

So next to me, I try to wake Tobias up by shaking him. But he seems tired. So I'll let him sleep.

I get up, and take a shower. Maybe the warm water will help wake me up. The heat works a little, but my stomach feels a little bit upset, and I feel like I have to throw up.

So I sit by the toilet, and finally throw up. As I finish, I get up, and brush my teeth, to get the nasty vomit taste out of my mouth.

Then Tobias walks in, "You alright? Did you throw up?" He asks worriedly

"Yes, but I'm feeling much better now. I don't know, I just am not feeling awake today. Maybe I should go lay down." I say, and head back to bed.

"Ok, do you need anything? Water, soup, crackers. Anything?" He asks

"No, I think I should be fine."

"Ok, well if you need anything just tell me. I'll be right here." He says, and comes over to lie with me.

"Ok" I say, and then drift back to sleep.

I wake up, with sweat dripping down my face.

"Tris, are you ok." Tobias asks worried

"Um, I don't know." I say and run to the bathroom to vomit again.

Tobias runs in with his jaw clenched. "Tris, are you ok? I think we should see a doctor."

"Ok, I will," then I look at the clock. Its 4:23 pm. "Tobias, don't you have to be at that trainers meeting thing at 4:30?" I ask

"Oh yeah, shit, I forgot," He runs his long fingers through my hair, "Ok, I'll be back later. Please go to the doctor." He says, and kisses me on the cheek before running out the door.

***Page Break***

I go to the doctors, and the nurse takes me into a room to take my temperature, and my blood.

20 minutes later she comes back in with a smile on her face.

"Good news, you're not sick, you're pregnant." She says

My mouth gapes open. I cough and close my mouth. _What? I'm pregnant. How am I going to tell Tobias?_

"Congratulations, your only two weeks along, so I'll need you to come back in 4 weeks for another check up." The nurse says.

I say thank you, and leave the room. I go back to my apartment in a daze. _How could I be pregnant?_ _Well I know how, by having sex but still. _

I gently rub my stomach, even though there isn't a bump yet, I still feel like I can feel the baby.

I sit down on my bed in my apartment, and I'm kinda hungry. So I pull out some crackers that I had from yesterday and munch on them, til I hear a soft knock on my door. I go over, and open it. Tobias stands there in front of me with a grin on his face.

"Hi, Tris, how are you? Did you go to the doctor?" He asks.

I pull him into my room, and sit him on the bed.

"Yes, the doctor said I was fine, but I have something to tell you." I say and bit my lip nervously

"What is it? Your making me nervous Tris. Whatever it is, we'll be fine." He says reassuringly, and takes my hands and holds them into his.

"I'm pregnant." I blurt out fast

Tobias looks shocked and I squeeze his hand. His eyes move back to mine.

"That's wonderful Tris. I'm so excited. How far along are you?" He asks happily, but with a little nervousness in his voice.

"Two weeks." I say smiling

"That's amazing." He says, and pulls me in for a kiss.

His hand moves to my stomach, as he kisses me again.

I'm so happy, that he's excited. But behind his smile I feel like he's nervous, because he doesn't want to turn out like his dad.

**How was it? Do you like that she's pregnant? Please Review! It will mean the world to me 3 **


End file.
